The new Demon lorderess
by Dragoon77
Summary: A tale of romance between a demon lord (Well not anymore) and a hero (well used), there adventure of working together was just the first step, now it is time for the two to take it to the next level of their relationship. That is correct, Raul chaser has proposed to Fino Bloodstone (well now she is, Fino Chaser) and the two are about to make a life greater for the both.
1. Chapter 1: Back and Present

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY how is it going, this is "Dragoon77" and this is gong to be such an awesome story for you guys**

 **so I have been looking into some fan fictions and found that no one has ever published a "I couldn't become a hero so I reluctantly got a job" anime**

 **I was so pissed and some other people were to, so I am taking this advantage to create the first one of all times, if you guys get to read it then tell me in the comments below of how you guys like it, I really do hope I do a great job at this, so tell me if I am horrible or just fucking awesome.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

(Snoooooooze), it was December 25, 2125

snow was drifting and cascading down, the wind was lightly blowing the snowflakes away, and the houses of Everett had people inside of each and everyone of them, the fires glow within each and everyone house, including the apartment buildings as well, things have been going real great for the past 4 years of Everett, 4 years since the demon lord and the up-rising of the new demon lord were stopped, but both of the events were different, the first event included the actual demon lord himself, he tried to rule the world but country's and continents came together and put aside all of their conflicts between each other, and raised hero's to fight against the demon lord, after his defeat the world was at last at peace, but many hero who did not fight in the war were disappointed at the fact of all the years of training and none of them had the chance to fight the demon lords minions or him even once, This was typically sad for the all famous swordsman of the hero's academy "Raul chaser", he was a very talented hero with high respects from his masters and his classmates, even the gov. had high hopes that he would be the one to defeat the demon lord, but that was never the case for him, when word got out that the demon lord was slayed, Raul's dreams and hopes from people slowly cascaded away as nothing more than now casual talk and nothing but rumors now, Raul was downright sad at the news, even after all the training he had to go through just to fight the demon lord, he failed to do the slaying of the demon lords.

Two years have passed since the defeat of the demon lord, Raul chaser became a cash registered and a employee at the all sort of famous store "Leon's magic shop", where he worked as a sell's man, him and his other colleagues Seara, Lore, Visor, Nova, Visor, Elsa, Lamdimia all worked at this shop, things were one day a bit boring for Raul and the others, until a new employee showed up in a mysterious sweater, Raul at first took the person as a boy, but later finds out that it is in fact a female, who is the daughter of the deceased demon lord, "Fino Blood stone", Raul found it difficult to work by side the demon lords daughter, and the part that she scares customers real easily, and how she compares items in the shop to gore and cringe imaginations of body parts and other disgusting dissections of a body, but over time he becomes real attach to her childish, feminine, demon girl, and lady like personality, he also likes that she wishes to have a normal life as a human being and not wanting to hurt anyone, Fino also grows attached to Raul, she likes how kind, nice, good looking, and how he will any one in need no matter what the cost was, over time the two started to date and Raul took fino on her first date in the plaza square, after looking at so many things of wonder the two started to head straight back to the apartment building that they both live in, and both of them live across each others apartments, after heading back fino was captured and tortured in a alleyway, the people threaten to kill Raul if she did now become the next demon lord, Raul finds out about this and starts to be more protective around fino, after awhile since the whole indecent with fino, Raul finds that fino is captured again and she becomes the new demon lord, raul finds the ones responsible for the attacks and the ambush of fino, it happens to be old colleagues of the hero academy he went to, that used to train with him, after defeating the old hero of the academy, Raul and the employees of "Leon" set out to find fino, after encountering many obstacles on the way, Raul finally finds Demon lorderess "FINO", they fought aggressively towards on another, the whole time Raul tries to break through her consciousness, she starts to fight back at the power that has awaken in her and was taking over her soul, and starts to realize something, something that she herself could never give up, even if she was a demon lorderess, Her love for Leon, the employees her friends, and the one that she loves deeply, Raul chaser, after the power was settled down with in her, she sees Raul exhausted and rushes to his side, after a moment of silence, Raul starts to explain that she does not need to become like this, even though she was forced by her will to awaken the power of the demon within her, he still told her that everything's going to be okay, soon the others find them and at last the "Leon shop family" was reunited, this marked as the second event of the rise of the demon lord, as was stopped be Raul chaser, it did not break to the news which was a relief in Raul's case, everyone returned back the shop of Leon in Everett royal city.

That was all in the back of the past, now this is the present, a year had went by, and Raul and Fino started to see each other more often (Since they both worked at the same store of course), all the employees try to let them have their moments, but it was to irresistible to watch the two lovely couple chatting and sometimes in secret when the two couple think that they are not being spied on, share a long romantic and such loving kiss, they hold each other for two min and then break for air, it is now Feb,13,2124, today is a special day and why is that, you probably have already have guessed it, yep and you were right on the money, id you did not think of what is going to happen, then you are a Idiot, DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, today is Raul and Finos wedding day of course you dumb ass, Raul proposed to fino on January 1st, of this year, she did not let him finished his speech when he was proposing and jumped towards him full on, she missed slightly for his head, and she landed her chest on his face, Raul got up on to his knees and gave the ring to her, she yelled in joy, happiness, and it was so emotional that she started to cry crazy everywhere, the employees came rushing from their duty's, including the boss, and found out the whole thing, they all jumped with joy, unlike for of course Visor who smack his face and said in his head (Great, there goes my chance of getting laid by the demon lorderess, and I so wanted to her chest jumped up and down), but he put that aside and congratulate on the new soon to be wed couple, the ceremony was going to held on Feb 13, of this year, all the female employees started to planned out the wedding, using the stores money to provide for the ceremony, Soon the day came and Raul's family was there to see their son go off into from being a single to now a husband, (Talk about a Level up, LOL) soon the ceremony was done and Raul and fino both exchange their vows and then kissed passionately, a new life begins for Raul and fino, and a new adventure starts tomorrow, fino moved into Raul's a apartment before the whole wedding thing came even close to happening, okay she started to move in as soon as Raul propsed to her, (Talk about moving forward, LOL), the newly wedding couple had now started a new life together and that is where we are going to start.

It is now Dec, 26, 2125, and Raul wakes first.

* * *

 **BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **Talk about a cliffhanger, and a mind blower, (I hope that is what is happening to you right now)**

 **I will write try to write more later and keep you guys updated to to date, see you next time**


	2. Chapter 2: The love makers

**The new day:**

"Haaaaaaaaaaa-uuuuuuuuuuh" Raul yawned out loud.

It was a sunny day outside on a winters day on a December morning, the snow melting outside in the heat of the sun rays, the streets filled with cars driving towards their destinations (with people in them of course), and birds chirp and flew in the air. Raul got up around 8:00 a.m and was about to leave for work around nine, he went to the shower room scratching his butt, rubbing is head, and trying to wake up, as he was about to open the door, he open his eyes at the sound of a person singing in the bathroom, as he opened the door, he encounters his lovely wife and employee at the same shop as he was, Fino Chaser, she was in the shower washing her hair, and singing the song that was from his favorite show, "Singing in the rain", her voice was something that people condemned her for, it was like a voice from an angel that had descend from the heavens, but in Fino's case, she described as a devil singing and laughing as it dissects a humans or animals body. but all in all he like the way she sang it, but now that they are both married and they start to adjust to their new life together, he knows what she is trying to do.

Raul snuck his way in a try to be as quiet as he can, but it was no use, a hand reached out of the shower at rapid speed and took hold of his shirt, Raul knew how to break the away and get things ready for work, he upper hand under the hand on his shirt and shift it upwards towards the wall, but not to hard, just gently, but the hand did now give up, another hand came out and caught a hold of his t-shirts collar, and started to pull inward, Raul knew how to get out of this one, he gently picked up his toothpaste that he was about to use and smeared it on the hand making it slippery at first but it made the hand on his collar dropped its guard, he jumped back towards the door and then heard the shower turn off, then a coming from the shower through steam and shampoo bubbles, was Fino, pouting her face though.

"RAUL, YOU CHEATED, HOW MANY TIMES DID I TOLD YOU NOT TO SMEAR TOOTHPASTE OVER MY HAND, IT MAKES MY SKIN ALL STICKY AND TURNS IT INTO A RASH, YOU BIG MEANIE" Yelled Fino, once again Raul smiled and laughed at his wife's childlike behavior towards him, and he loved that about her.

" Hey, you are the one who is trying to get me aroused by singing that song, and you know that I get aroused when you sing it", on their first year of their wedding, after being together for 5 months, Fino had been trying to get Raul to take advantage of her body and she wanted it real badly to happen that she will sing, do, and etc. stuff that he liked, and try to get him to come on to her, just the first two times.

* * *

 **Flashback- May 26 2124**

 _ **"So, honey what are we going to watch to day" Fino**_

 _ **"I think it is about time that I showed you an all, and my favorite classical show "Singing in the rain" Raul**_

 _ **"Oh what kind of movie is that, it sounds like people are going to drown in the rain if they sing in it" Fino**_

 ** _"NO, no,no,no,no,no,no it is not like that, just watched it and you'll see that it is a good movie" Raul_**

 ** _"HAHAHAHAHA, you expect me to love this old classic just by watching it the first time, nice try but it takes years for a old demon lorderess like myself to get attached to something that is made by humans" Fino laughed_**

 ** _Raul's eyes sparkle at this moment of truth, "Just sit down and watch it, and you will see" he smiled_** ** _evilly_**

 ** _"HAHAHAHAHAHA, fine i accept the challenge my sweet hero, just make sure that when you lose you will have to make me your best cooking ever, like that quiche that one time, and make sure that it has extra strawberries and peaches in it, Deal" fino challengly grinned_**

 ** _"Okay fine, but if you fall for this movie (And I know that you will) then I get to have a free day of doing nothing but cleaning your side of the room" Raul grinned in return, Fino went into shock and gsped._**

 ** _In Fino's head, (AHHH, How dare he touch my precious stuff, I mean it is just a couple of shirts, pants, panties, socks, pencils, scraps of papers, broken scissors, candles for summoning demon servants, books, leftover food (AND FROM LAST WEEK), pictures, and knives, broken swords from her favorite anime series "Soul Eater", and the rest was garbage. Fine so you want to play it hard do you my love well then challenge accepted, And Fino chaser, last of the demon lords bloodline will win at any cost)_**

 ** _Raul waiting," UH, Fino sweetheart are you okay..."_**

 ** _Fino, "YES, and I say , CHALLENGE ACCEPTED" she yelled out in courage_**

 ** _Raul, "all right then, lets get started"_**

 ** _Fino, " Yeah, HAAHAHAHAH, you are so going to lose, my sweet blood Rose"_**

 ** _Raul, "Hey first of all, that is my term towards you, and we haven't even started yet"_**

 ** _The movie begins, Raul brings in the popcorn, and Fino sits in his lap smiling and cuddling close to him._**

 ** _One hour and 44 min later._**

 ** _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Continues toward space, until the whole universe hears it), REMATCH, REMATCH, REMATCHHHHHHH" Fino demanded_**

 ** _Raul burst out laughing, and he agree to do it one more time, Fino sat on the couch in fury and was ready this time_**

 ** _again, one hour and 44 min later_**

 ** _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(Continues towards space, until the whole universe hears it)" Fino fall down to her hands and knees_**

 ** _Raul smiles in victory, and throws his fist in the air, "YES, NOW TO FINALLY CLEAN THAT CORNER OF HELL"_**

 ** _Fino cries uncontrollably._**

 ** _Fino "HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN, I am a demon lorderess of the last and I cant believe that i was beaten by a stupid (But so romantic and so enjoyable) classical music show, GOD DAMN IT ALL"_**

 ** _Raul looked at Fino, and thought that maybe he took it a little to far with it, after all the spot in the corner of the bedroom was her favorite spot, it is where she keeps all of her things at._**

 ** _Raul, seeing that she is still crying, went to her and brought her close to him for a warm hug, Fino feeling the warmth from Raul, settled down a bit from her crying and turned her head towards his too meet his eyes._**

 ** _Fino, " Alright, I give, just do not make my spot to clean"_**

 ** _Raul laughed and looked at Fino, seeing a confuse expression on her face._**

 ** _Raul, "Fino, my sweet Blood rose, I was just kidding about it all, just please throw away the food from last week away and that will be fine enough for me, Just make sure you throw away the ones in your pillow, under the mattress, and the ones in your clothes in the closet, it is starting to smell up the place and it smells like some one has died in here, and I do not want the neighbors thinking that there is someone dead in hear"_**

 ** _Fino smiled at Raul, she looked away with a evil smile, Raul found this to be the perfect opportunity to say one last thing._**

 ** _Raul, "Oh and lets not forget the one under the bathroom sink"_**

 ** _Fino cursed silently to herself._**

 ** _but nodded in return._**

 ** _Fino, "But since you are not going to clean my precious spot, what will you do since you won"_**

 ** _Raul smiled and thought for a bit, then it hit his head, "Okay i got one, but do not take it as a weird one"_**

 ** _Fino, "Ummmm okay, and HA, i am all about weird, that is why I married you after all, so what is it that you want"_**

 ** _Raul smiled, and brought both of his hands to her face, putting both hands on each side of her head, she was shy at what he was going to do, but that shyness was worth the feeling of it all, as she and Raul shared a loving and such long romantic kiss, they stood their for three min (NEW RECORD) and then break for air, Fino had her eyes closed and so did Raul, they both open their eyes and stared at each other for a long time, then Fino broke the silence._**

 ** _Fino, "GOD, that was good Raul" she said quietly._**

 ** _Raul blushed and tried his best to smile at his wife, then with out hesitation after a moment of fifteen second of silence the both devour each other in another romantic kiss._**

 ** _five mins later_**

 ** _it was 12:30 mid-night and Raul and fino were in there bedroom, and both were stripped down of all of their clothes, as the clothes lied everywhere on the floor, Raul was giving a night to Fino that even she refused to forget, it was the heat of the moment, and Rauls manhood was deep in Finos rectum, she gasped for air every three seconds and screamed lightly but not to loud to wake everyone up in the apartment building, Raul was also enjoying his time as his manhood devoured her rectum and her womanhood._**

 ** _Fino was smiling and was on her back on the bed facing upward towards Raul, Rual looking down at her came in and kiss her passionately and hard, putting his tongue down her throat, she devour his kiss and fought back._**

 ** _they broke and raul continued his deep penetration in her rectum._**

 ** _Fino, "ahhhhh...ahhhhhhh...uhhhhhhh...RAUL, so big, so huge, deeper,...faster...more...more...MORE!"_**

 ** _Raul did what he was told and began to further his and hers romantic night to the point that he and her at the same time release their love, Fino felt her rectum being filled of Raul's love and Raul felt his semen from him enter Fino._**

 ** _After a while, they both broke and layed by each others side, tired and worned out, Raul reached for fino and brought her in close, then he carefully kissed her on the lips, and broke apart and said,_**

 ** _Raul, "Love you, Fino, My blood stone"_**

 ** _Fino, "I love you too Raul, ...oh Raul...( Smiles then hugged him) Don't ever ...leave me alone"_**

 ** _Raul, "I would never you leave you Fino...Never"_**

 ** _This concluded their first night of becoming one with each other._**

 ** _May- 30 2124_**

 ** _It was raining down hard and the "Magical shop of Leon" was still open for any customers, Every one was in side due to the rain in the storm, Visor was reading a magazine in women models, Nova was organizing the shelf's with fresh new items, Lore was working on some light bulbs that went out in the store, and well, yep you know them, Fino and Raul were busy cleaning the floor, of course what I mean by cleaning I mean racing to see who can get done faster, Raul was did not want to participate in the activity but Fino just rushed around the whole shop with her mop and began to clean as fast as she could._**

 ** _Raul straighten up and look at the shop checking if anything was missed or was not touched yet, then Fino came up from behind and kissed him on the cheek, Raul was a bit startled and thrown off by the surprise that came to him, then he blushed and smiled while rubbing the back of his neck._**

 ** _Fino smiled as well seeing her husband was still as shy as ever._**

 ** _" hahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA, Well it looks the miss chaser has won again at a race to clean game, come on Rauly you got to win sometimes, I mean this is the fifty (50) time I have won and you only won ten times out of that" Fino stated._**

 ** _Raul only let a sigh come out of his mouth, he turned and faced Fino, " I know that sweety, but is just..."_**

 ** _"It's just what, huh honey" Fino said_**

 ** _"well it just that it is not that fun as it used to be anymore, I mean we know how to cheat on another, and we know the layout of this place, that and my back is killing for some reason" He eyed his wife, Fino only smiled then she remember what he was talking about._**

 ** _Two days ago_**

 ** _"Hey Fino what are you doing sweety"_**

 ** _"OHHHHHH, Rauly, I was just about to make us dinner, and I find a good recipe for something called, "Hot chicken wings""_**

 ** _" Oh really, well okay but do you know how to cook" Raul_**

 ** _" Well of course I do, my mother taught me after all" Fino_**

 ** _"well okay, but what does the recipe call for" Raul_**

 ** _"Oh i already have it cooking, and the recipe beets me, the whole was so long that I thought by looking at the picture was enough to tell me how to cook it from the bottom to the top" Fino_**

 ** _Raul'f face went stone then it cracked, Raul freaked out on to his wife, "WHATTTTTTT, THEN WHAT DID YOU ADD TO THE RECIPE" he asked out loud._**

 ** _Fino smiled as her teeth reflect off a cool moment, "OH well let see, I got chicken, paprika, salt, pepper, then I got flour, sugar, cayenne, carrots, onions, and some oranges to bring the flavor"_**

 ** _Raul looked at what she said, and found it could be tasteful, until she said this, "Then after a while I was looking at the name of the recipe and found that it actually said "Exploding hot chicken wings", So the last ingredient that I have found to make it explode was something weird"_**

 ** _Raul froze in fear at she just said that was the last ingredient to their dinner tonight, Fino said the words of death "They called it GU...n...Powder"_**

 ** _Raul yelled in fright, and then_**

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOM_**

 ** _Raul and fino apartment building exploded with a mighty BOOOOOOOOOOM, Raul went soaring out onto the street in front of his apartment building, he got up as he landed and he was charred black, then he heard Fino screamed from above, and saw that she was falling towards the solid ground at a more higher altitude, he quickly got up and went to catch, finding the right spot to where he was going to catch her, she accidentally slipped and fell face flat on his front side and Fino came crashing down on to his back making a bog CRACK! sound, Raul was out cold._**

 ** _The present_**

 ** _Fino just rubbed the back of her head and smiled at the memory incident two days ago, repairing the place was no sweat, since everyone in the Leon shop and worked their loved both Fino and Raul they decided to help out the newly wedded couple for free, a bit of magic and Lore techniques for repairing not only magical machinery, but she was an expert at rebuilding construction buildings very easily, so it all worked out perfectly, as for the neighbors, they heard that it was just a gas leak and Raul told them all to not worry about it, so did what they heard and left it at that, but now Raul and Finos apartment that they were both living seemed to expanded a little bit, Lore said it was her wedding gift to them for being such and her first friends ever along with the rest of the Leon team, Raul really felt bad for having lore did all of this for her, so did Fino, so they decide to help her out on extra jobs when she needed them to help, and Raul now days is taking up extra work to pay back the building cost that Lore did to the house, this included the upgrade of the house, Lore said not to worry about it but it was custom to a humble and gentleman hero who used to go to the hero academy._**

 ** _Raul still rubbed his back and was having a real hard time standing up, even when he was cleaning the shop with his wife, Visor noticed the couple together and overheard the whole thing that included the incident two days ago, so for his wedding gift, this was the perfect opportunity too show his stuff until he saw Nova come over and talked about her skills in massaging body parts, and some healing magic that she learned when she was young (Oh and by the way, this is going to be advance healing magic). Visor stood at the too late sign, so he went back to reading his magazine on women._**

 ** _"Ok, so just wait here in the employees workroom, I will be right back with some materials that are needed for the massage" Nova_**

 ** _"Ok, but try not to be so long, and get distracted so easily again" Raul_**

 ** _"Ohhh, Raul you know me that will never happen to me, and even if it did I would still carry it out as a member of Leons magical shop employee" Nova said with_** ** _dignity_**

 ** _Raul slapped his face lightly, she still had over 40 errands to make to people, check the supplies that she kept missing over 20 times, and she had forgotten to picked up her dry cleaning at the clothes store 3 weeks ago, Raul only prayed that she would not lets this one slip by her._**

 ** _as Nova walked out of the room, Visor took this chance and went in the employees workroom, where he saw Fino entered, he followed peeked inside to find that she was kissing Raul hard, then broke for air, so did Raul, he breathed hard at the unexpected kiss that came for his wife, he smiled at the romance in the air, but went in and broke the mood._**

 ** _"Sorry to jump in a romantic moment but I have something for the both of you" Visor_**

 ** _They both jumped, and looked straight at Visor who witnessed the whole kissing scene in the workroom._**

 ** _"VISOR, ohhh it is just you, what the heck are you doing, aren't you supposed to manage the register right now" Raul_**

 ** _" Yes, but I have yet to give you guys this" Visor_**

 ** _"and what is that supposed to be" Raul_**

 ** _Fino came over and got the suspicious looking item, it was the size of a bottle, and had a very slim top, but coming down it was shaped like a potion vile._**

 ** _Authors_** ** _note (If you guys saw lord of the rings, then the item that Frodo got from the Elven queen, the glowing bottle, that is what the package looks like when Visor gave too Fino)_**

 ** _Fino looked at it curiously, then handed it to Raul, she then bowed and thanked him for the present._**

 ** _"Thank you for the present, but what is the occasion" Fino_**

 ** _"It is my wedding gift to you guys from me, it took me a long time to find that bottle, and I thought that maybe you guys would like it" Visor_**

 ** _"OHHhhh, well thank you very much Visor" Fino_**

 ** _"Yeah, thanks, but you did not have to go through so much for us" Raul_**

 ** _"Just be grateful that I considered getting that for you guys" Visor_**

 ** _Soon after that Visor left the couple alone in the workroom, Raul and Fino went ahead and opened the package, and Raul's eyes widened at the sight of what he was holding in his hand, For he was holding a bottle of "Elixir", Fino eyed it in confusion when she saw how surpirse Raul was._**

 ** _"Ummmmmmmmmm, what is it sweety" Fino_**

 ** _"Honey, do you have any idea what I am holding" Raul_**

 ** _"Ummmmmmm,OH, it it used for throwing and then a huge fire eruption comes from it, and devours all living things with in range, My father had those in his alchemy shop, it was used for heroes only, when you throw it at a hero, the would start to melt into nothing but a puddle of there molten body" Fino_**

 ** _Raul, just stared at her in fear at what a devastating potion that must have been, he wondered how many were victims to the potions (In terms, how many heroes were victim to the potion), Pushing that aside he started to laugh, Fino stared at him with confusion._**

 ** _Fino "Well, did I guess right or not" She pouted_**

 ** _Raul "hahahahahaha, no,no,no,no,no, This is called, heavenly Glow, or for short HG Elixir, it has the potential of completely healing the body of all sorts, Disease, cuts, wounds that take months to heal, even cures or what rumors are saying, cancer"_**

 ** _Fino eyes widened now and she was more than interested to try some of it._**

 ** _Fino, "and all you have to do is drink it"_**

 ** _Raul, "Yeah, just take a huge gulp down the pipe and then wait for your body to react to the properties"_**

 ** _Fino now was curious about something._**

 ** _Fino, "Soooooooooo, what other types of properties are there"_**

 ** _Raul looked and was happy to share all that he knew about this drink, although Fino had a sharp smile and a glare, She wanted to know more about it and was developing a plan to do it._**

 ** _Raul explain the history behind, all the chemicals and the recipe to make the potion, the reguire materials needed to make the liquid and the properties instead of its healing effects. Fino yawned real loud in front of her husband, getting bored of the whole thing, and was now regretting it all, but then the last thing he said was what caught her eye, and she started to make her move._**

 ** _Raul, " And not only will make you feel so allive that you could go without sleeping for days, it has the potential to keep ones beauty at fault for days or even years to come, But that is just a myth though"_**

 ** _As soon as he was done explaining the whole thing, his back started to react again, and he decided since this is a late wedding gift, that he would drink only a sip of it, since thats all he needed anyway, as he was about to open it, he only open the air, he swish around to feel the top, giving in he looked down at his hand, and it was gone._**

 ** _Raul, "Huh, where did it go, I swore I had it in my hand"_**

 ** _He suddenly heard a gulping sound from behind, turning around and his body froze in time, as he witness his lovely wife, drinking all of the contents of the elixir, fino then finish letting out a huge_** ** _relieving sigh, then burp a small sound, At first Raul found the burp cute, but then yelled in fright, making Fino turn towards her husband, looking at him in surprise._**

 ** _Fino, "What you said that who ever drinks this will have youthful looks even when they grow old old and since I do not have that to worry about for the next 3 century's, I will still look pretty"_**

 ** _Raul just sat there in disbelief at she has just done, then his back started up again, and he leaned over patting his back, "Ahhhhhhh, Sweety did it ever occurred to you that maybe that I could, USE SOME OF THAT ELIXIR" he yelled._**

 ** _Fino smiled and then came closer to him, she got in front of him, taking his hands in to hers and Raul sat up straight in pain from his back, but put on a straight face to show that he was strong._**

 ** _Raul and fino stood there staring at each other, Rual got uncomfortable, then broke the silence, "Uhhhhh, what is it honey, do i have something on my face"_**

 ** _Fino smiled and came in closer, "No, I just want to do this, and I always wanted to do this to the one I fall in love with"_**

 ** _Fino gently came onto Raul, making him fall back on the floor, she was above him, her left leg between his, and moving towards his crouch, Raul smiled at what she was doing, and his manhood was starting to form a tent in his work pants, Fino could sense him getting all aroused, and she herself felt her heart beat real fast._**

 ** _Fino, (Its been four days, And I do not want to wait any longer, I want him Inside me, and this time real deep)_**

 ** _Raul, (Its been four days, And I can't wait, even though we said that we would wait for a week, But I want to be inside of her, and this time I like to be deep in her)_**

 ** _Both of them stared at each other, and Raul's manhood was already at its peak, Raul made the first move, breaking free of Finos grasped, she was surprised at the break, but did not worry to much about, and just enjoyed at that tongue being stuck down her throat with such force, Raul had his hands grasping her back and pulling down on her, enjoying his time with it, they had to break apart for air, Fino's cheeks were showing red, and rauls face was doing the same._**

 ** _Fino smiled and started to swallow, She spoke, "SO, ready for this part, and this is going to be experiencing"_**

 ** _Raul, "Ye...ah...ah, sure"_**

 ** _Fino came down and kissed this time, Raul suddenly felt something and taste sweet and liquidy going down his throat, he eyes widened at what fino was doing, she was regurgitating the elixir from her body, and into his mouth, making him swallow the sweet nectar from mouth to his, she kept going and then stopped, they broke apart and Raul only stared at her, she licked her lips and and coughed a little bit, drool came out of her mouth and on to raul's shirt, Raul looked at her and smiled warmly._**

 ** _Raul, "Whoa, that ...was...Exper...encing"_**

 ** _Fino, "Good, cause...(Swallows and coughs)...here comes the fun part"_**

 ** _Raul smiled at her and Fino smiled as well, as she unzipped his pants and Raul undid her clothes as well._**

 **25 min later, Nova return, and she got side tracked again, well at least she got the thing that she needed to help Raul with his back, as soon as she got to the employees door, she saw everyone apart of the leon store at the door listening on the activity going on in there, she got curious and came to them.**

 **Nova, "Whats going on"**

 **Visor, "SHHHHHHHH, it is starting to get good"**

 **Lore, "I have no idea what is happening, but it seems that Raul and Fino are having intercourse right now"**

 **Seara, "Wow, I never took Raul and fino to start doing it in the employees room"**

 **Airi, (DAMN IT, that should be me in there having sex with Ra...wait what the hell am I talking about, I shouldn't be jealous, well maybe just a little bit, but that is only because...)**

 **Seara, "SHHHHHHH, everyone, it's going to happen"**

 **Everyone including Nova, put there ears to the door and they all listen closely.**

 **30 min before Nova return**

 **Raul was sitting up, his back fully healed, and he feels energy flowing through him, Fino was sitting next to him, sitting up straight and between his legs, both completely naked, and Raul was toying with Fino, Fino was enjoying it so much, she breathed very hard. Raul was kissing her neck slowly and passionately, slowly descending and ascending each time on both sides of her neck, Fino welcome every bit of feeling of it, Raul at same time while kissing her neck, message her breasts, she had her eyes closed and her head leaning against his chest, moaning and groaning with each time he rotated her breasts, after five minutes of pleasuring her, Raul can now feel her hormones come on, and he couldn't help it any longer, he slowly kissed his wife on the lips, and gently bend her over, there were still kissing one another, Raul was on top of fino and fino was under Raul, Letting go of the kiss, Fino put her head down slowly and moan at the pleasuring feel of Rauls manhood up against her rectum, she groan and started to breath hard, Raul was doing the same, but instead of groaning he held his in and listen to the sound of his wife voice echo through his ears.**

 **then the moment of truth came and Raul gently enter Finos rectum, she tighten her hands at the pain, but it soon settle,and she felt Raul inside of her, the feel and the warmth that came from his manhood turned her on from the inside of her, she careful started to move back and forth, moaning more louder and louder at the feel of him inside of her, Raul felt the movement and stopped her from doing any more and he began to move by himself, she breathed in satisfaction at the feeling of her rectum being treated. Raul then sat up, at the same time took hold of Fino and brought her up as well, she sat on his lap and groan and her eyes widened as she felt Raul manhood seep deep with in her, drool started to come from the corners of her mouth, and raul had his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly and gently, moaning at the feeling on his manhood in Fino.**

 **Fino, (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, yes...yes...yes, OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, the feeling the warmth, huhhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh, Raul...ohhhh...Raul...Please just start moving it)**

 **Raul could feel that she wanted him to start, and so he did.**

 **15 min in**

 **Fino was breathing hard and harder with each push she got and raul was sweating slowly now, Fino was too, both were in the heat of the moment, then raul pulled out of her, Fino sat her head on the floor, and raul rolled her over on her back, she smiled at him as she could see that he was to enjoying this moment of deep love making, Sweat came from both of them, both breathing hard, and both staring at each other, then raul picked her up, both arms under and moving her upwards towards him, she let go of her arms, and they both started to hang there beneath her, no movement came from her arms, and Raul kissed her hard and broke free, then he started up again, hugging fino close, he picked her up and sat her womanhood down on to his manhood, she looked up, eyes closed, and groan loud with the pleasure of Raul's manhood entering her women hood, Raul to groan, but quietly, and she let out a sigh of pleasure, then she started to breath hard again as Raul started to rock her up and down on his manhood, he pushed her back a little and place his forehead against her front body, making finos head rise up and above rauls head, she kept her face upward mouth open and moaning at this moment of pure love.**

 **30 min**

 **Nova came back and you know the rest.**

 **Everyone was a bit embarrassed when Lore mentioned, "I kinda feel bad for spying on their love making"**

 **Everyone was to feeling bad at they were doing, but no customers today and this was by far the best thing that was happening, (In visor's opinion)**

 **(two people in unison) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a scream was heard**

 **Immediately, even lore, everyone gather back at the door, and heard that both have released each others love between each other, Airi made a mistake, her hand was on the door handle when they all came back to listen at is happening to them, her hand slipped and the door came open, Everyone came crashing to the floor in a dog pile, Airir was being crushed from the weight of everyone.**

 **Raul and Fino looked up in surprise and alert, The first to see them both as everyone got up was Lore, she looked straight towards and her eyes widened, so did everyone else as they saw something that Raul and Fino wish that they could forget, Raul was still inside of Fino and he was above her, Fino was on her back and her head was bent backwards looking at the door, Everyone, including the couple blood drained out, and the only sound was wind passing by.**

 **This concluded their second time of becoming one together.**

* * *

ANDDDDD that just about wraps things here, I really do hope the people who are male, won't try to jerk off in the bathroom or what ever

Hope you like this chapter, if you do leave some comments down below this message

until next time.!


	3. Chapter 3: The new day

H


	4. Sorry

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, Its me again, the Dragoon77. I am so sorry that I have been nonexistence with you guys, thank for the reviews, I am dealing with some problems, mostly family issues and school work that I am trying to get done with, but I will sure try to find some time and write more about my stories, so please hold tight and as always.

THANY YOU SO MUCH AND HAVE A GREAT DAY


End file.
